In order to meet the increasing demand for wireless data traffic since the commercialization of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, the development focus is on the 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
Implementation of the 5G communication system in millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) is being considered to accomplish higher data rates. In order to increase the propagation distance by mitigating propagation loss in the 5G communication system, discussions are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna.
In order to enhance network performance of the 5G communication system, developments are underway of various techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (RAN), ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Furthermore, the ongoing research includes the use of hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as advanced coding modulation (ACM), filter bank multi-carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
The Internet is evolving from a human-centric communication network in which information is generated and consumed by humans to the internet of things (IoT) in which distributed things or components exchange and process information. The combination of the cloud server-based Big data processing technology and the IoT begets internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to secure the sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology required for implementing the IoT, recent research has focused on sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine-type communication (MTC) technologies. In the IoT environment, it is possible to provide an intelligent Internet Technology that is capable of collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things to create new values for human life. The IoT can be applied to various fields such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliance, and smart medical service through legacy information technology (IT) and convergence of various industries.
Thus, there are various attempts to apply the IoT to the 5G communication system. For example, the sensor network, M2M, and MTC technologies are implemented by means of the 5G communication technologies such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna. The application of the aforementioned cloud RAN as a big data processing technology is an example of convergence between the 5G and IoT technologies.
On the basis of diverse technological developments, it is expected that a 5G system will support more diverse services than legacy 4G systems. For example, the most representative services include an enhanced mobile broad band (eMBB) service, an ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) service, a massive machine type communication (mMTC) service, and an evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service (eMBMS). The system that provides the URLLC service may be referred to as an URLLC system, and the system that provides the eMBB service may be referred to as an eMBB system. The terms “service” and “system” can be used interchangeably.
Among the aforementioned services, the URLLC service, which is newly introduced in the 5G system, unlike the legacy 4G system, has to satisfy the requirements of ultra-reliability (e.g., packet error rate of about 10−5) and low latency (e.g., about 0.5 msec) that are more demanding in comparison with other services. In order to meet the challenging requirements, the URLLC service needs to use a transmission time interval (TTI) shorter than that for the eMBB service, and various operation methods are being considered for providing the URLLC service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.